blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A and K Chapter 52: Lexi, Pt. 1
Kei awakes in a strange place. It was a big white room. Nothing inside of it. Kei: The hell...where am I? ???: If I answer your question, promise you won’t freak? Kei is surprised at the voice. As he turns around, he can’t believe his eyes. There stood another person. A golden retriever tail and ears. Golden blonde hair. Shiny green eyes. Small nose and mouth. She wore a pair of white jeans and heels. She wore a yellow blouse on top. The blouse hung out just over her body due to her having been well-endowed. Kei: Lexi… Lexi: (sly grin) Hi, Kei. Kei starts running towards her. Lexi: (Holding her hand out, her grin turning to a frown) STOP RIGHT THERE! Kei skids to a halt. Kei: Huh? What? Why? Lexi puts her hand down. Lexi: Do not come an inch closer to me. Kei: What do you mean by that? Lexi: Do you not understand where you are? Kei: (hesitates) N-no, I guess not. Lexi: You are in limbo. Kei: Huh? Limbo? Lexi: Limbo is the place souls go when they have not been decided where they will be sent or if their fates have not yet been decided. Kei: My fate? Lexi: Do you still not understand? You are on the verge of dying. Kei: (Eyes wide) What? Lexi: Keep coming near me, and your life force on that world will fade. Touch me, and you will all have but sealed your sentence. Kei: I can’t...come near you...or I die? Lexi: That is correct. Do you understand? Kei: Then of all the people that would've shown up, why you? Lexi: Mitch needed more time to settle in, and I’m the only one who can reason with you. Kei: Then what’s happening? Lexi: You could call me an angel. If your existence should falter in the real world, I will take you to your sentencing. However, if your existence should stabilize, I will send you back. Kei: Just like that huh? Lexi: But I cannot intervene in your fate directly, nor can you in mine. Kei: As much as I wanted to. Lexi: Are you still beating yourself up about that? Kei: H-huh? Lexi: You know how annoying it is to mope and sulk all the time? Kei: (Eyes wide) What? Lexi: Its not like I don’t watch you at all! My goodness you became so despondent! Just sulking around like ‘woe is me’ and ‘I’m so weak’. It was annoying! Kei: Hey, that hurts. Lexi: Well get used to it. The truth always does. There’s an awkward moment of silence before Kei speaks again Kei: I did miss you Lexi. Lexi: I know. I saw your pain and your broken heart when I had to go. There was nothing that could be done, however. The doctors didn’t have a way of curing my illness. If they did, things would not have become the way they are now. Kei: So what have you been doing all this time? Lexi: Watching over you, like your guardian angel. Kei: So you have, have you? Lexi: And I’m going to tell you something that’s going to hurt. Kei: Go ahead. Lexi: Move on, idiot. Kei: Hmph. Lexi: I get sick of hearing you use me as an excuse for why you can’t go out with someone. Believe it or not it sickens me to see you alone. Kei: … Lexi: You remember the day we met? Kei: How could I forget? Kei and Lexi think back to the time where they had been, a small beastkin school. Kei and Shigure met the recently transferred in Lexi. The school was on a budget, couldn’t afford nice things, so a lot of the desk and chairs were tattered. Some pieced together using random chunks of wood to keep them up. It was a sad place to learn in, but there was nothing that could be done about it. The three children were paired up together at a table, and they began to talk avidly about each other, their favorite foods, their favorite colors, the sort of thing children do. Years passed before only Lexi, Kei, and Nick were classmates. The scene flashes to a certain memory of the two as teenagers. Kei meets Lexi at her locker. Kei: Hi, Lexi. Lexi: ‘Sup Kei? Kei: So I was wondering… Lexi: Bout what? Kei: I know you have a lot of suitors and everything but...I was hoping...if you would… Lexi: Spit it out, already. Kei: Please be my date to the prom! Lexi: (Blushing) What? The two sit stunned for a second, before Lexi regains her bearings. Lexi: Yes. Kei: Yes? Lexi: I will be your date. Kei: (Big Smile) YES! The scene vanishes from in front of their eyes. Lexi: Could never forget how happy you were that day. Kei: Heh, hard to argue. Lexi: From that moment on, the two of us were inseparable. Each step we took seemed natural Kei: I remember. Lexi: When you came back from the war, after seeing all that death. You made it a point to propose to me. Kei: I know. You were surprised. Lexi: Its not every day your boyfriend comes in and just proposes you know. Kei: (Grins) Heh, true. Lexi: Either way I was happy. I loved you with all my heart and I wanted to spend every day with you. Kei: But that didn’t happen. Lexi: No, it didn’t. As Mai, Yui, Yuka, and Rie sit in the living room. Shigure, Dai, Kokoa, and Alexandria sit by Kei’s side. Doing everything they can to keep Kei as long as they can. Who knew how severe his wounds were. And of course, it went without saying, everyone was worried. Mai: This sucks. Yuka remains silent covering her eyes with her hat with an angry frown on her face. Suddenly, the television comes on for a special report. TV Reporter: The two men responsible for terrorizing the village remain at large today. The two men, known as Sadao and Takumi, are wanted for petty theft, along with armed robbery and assault. The two men were seen slinking away from what appears to have been a fight. Mai: Wait! Turn that up! Yui turns the volume up on the report. TV Reporter: The two men appear to have connections to the, now defunct, NOL organization. Yui mutes the television. Mai: I bet my bike that those two are responsible for what happened to Kei! Yuka stands up, throwing off her normal overcoat revealing a simple tank top with holsters on it and starts to summon the different parts of Gungnir, placing them on the holsters. Yuka: Then how about we go show them the business end of our guns then? Mai stands up. Mai: You took the words right out of my mouth Yuka. We’re going to make those men pay for touching my brother. Mai and Yuka prepare to leave. Rie: Wait! Mai and Yuka stop and turn to Rie. Rie: Take me with you. Mai: Like hell Rie, all you’ll do is weigh us down. Rie: He’s my brother too! I’m not going to sit around while you two do everything! Mai sighs. Mai: Fine, but when Yuka or I give the orders, you listen. Got it? Rie nods. Mai: Yui. I want you to stay here in case Mom or Dad need you to run errands for them. Yui: I understand. Mai: Let’s go. I think I have a good idea of where to start. Mai, Yuka, and Rie head out of the house. The three don’t take long to get to the center of the village. Mai: Spread out, see if you can find any other information on our two marauders. The three spread out each asking respective questions about ‘Sadao’ and ‘Takumi’. When the three reconvene, its Yuka who strikes it lucky. Yuka: It seems that those scum are hiding out in a cave close by, near the edge of this village. Mai: Nice job, Yuka. Let’s go pay those scum a visit and collect rent while we’re at it. The three head off, destined to clash with the two men that had attacked Kei. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter